A Darkstalker's Christmas Eve 2: The Beginning of a New Life
by Kranon the Deathclaw-Human
Summary: [Sequel to 'A Darkstalkers' Christmas Eve'] A long time had passed since Lilith and John were reunited. And since then, the two had been inseparable. Then one day, Lilith receives a christmas present from the young Statley, and she is determined to give him one of her own. And it's more than he ever thought.


Began in: 09/12/2016 - Ended in: 25/12/2016

* * *

Three years ago, Lilith came back to John, and the two declared their love for one another.

They weren't married yet, although both of them have been considering the option.  
John wanted to know how marriage was done in the demon world. Yet, Lilith would like to get married in the ways of the human world.

During those three years, the couple went on a date in each weekend whenever the young Statley was free from work.  
One of them was in a restaurant of their neighborhood, where they ate a decent meal in public, with her keeping her succubus form in disguise; The other was in New York, standing right at the tip of the empire state building. There, they shared a kiss, with Lilith holding on to John so he wouldn't fall.

But their very first date, was in a snowy park in London. It was a couple of days after their love was stated. John and Lilith were sitted on a bench after taking some time playing hide-and-seek, after having a small snowball fight, and making angels in the snow.  
He asked her what she would like to have for a christmas present. She stood there quietly for a little while... and then, she told him she didn't want any presents, before including that the best present in the world for her was already standing right by her side. And to prove it, she held him in a tender hug and planted a short but warm kiss on his lips.

That first date felt like it was the best out of all the others.

(PRESENT TIME)

John was now walking home with a couple of bags of groceries, after leaving his sweetheart in the bed, so she could sleep longer.

John had slightly changed after three years - apart from being a few inches taller, his hair was a bit longer as it could now reach his back.

But let's continue...  
He arrived home and got inside, only to find the succubus yawning as she entered the living room.

Lilith herself had changed as well - not only did she appeared taller, just an inch or two shorter than him, but also had her A-cup breasts grown to D-cups, and her hips were a little more expanded.

"Good morning, John." she greeted, before her eyes fell on the bags in his hands. "I didn't know you went shopping. I could've gone with you to help."

"Lilith, you've already helped me a lot on this week's recent days, you have more than deserved some extra time to sleep." the young Statley kindly replied.

"Besides, you looked so peaceful while sleeping that I didn't want to wake you."

She commented with a smile and then changed the topic: "You're so sweet, John. Anyway, I heard you were getting a vacation from work today thanks to Christmas. Is that true?"

"Yes, a small vacation though. My boss said it is from today to the fifth day of January."

"I am happy to hear it."

The succubus then walked up to him before hugging him, and giving him a quick peck on the lips. An action that he equally contributed, except his peck was a few seconds longer.

"I love you with all of my heart, Lilith." he blissfully confessed.

"And I love you too, John." she replied in the same manner.

Upon letting go, John suddenly went for one of the pockets in his pants.

"I got something for you."

Getting it out, he showed to have a silver necklace with blue sapphires around it and a red ruby in the shape of a heart in the center.

"Merry Christmas, Lilith." he told her, handing it to the hands of a still awestruck succubus.

Once she had regained her senses, she squealed in delight and tackled the young human into another hug, only tighter. Including, giving him kisses all over his face.

After stopping, the young Statley was left light-headed and with his blood going all the way to his head. He shook his head a little to compose himself.

"I love it, John! Thank you!" the succubus excitedly exclaimed as she put on the necklace, and she realized something. "But, I have nothing to give you."

"You don't have to give me anything, Lilith. Your happiness and your kisses are enough for me."

Yet she refused to let it go: "Nonsense, you deserve a nice present too. Just wait here for a while."

And as Lilith got out of the house and flew away, he decided to do as she asked. Still, he believed she was going to take a bit longer than she intended, so he went to sit on a chair.

Nearly an hour later, a knock was heard coming from the main door. John got up to answer it, and saw no one there, apart from a big purple box with a red ribbon bow on it and a letter on the said box.

He took the letter and read it: 'To: John Statley. - Please, get me inside.'

The young Statley had no idea why it had that sort of note, yet he brought it inside anyway and placed it in the middle of the living room.

Sitting back on his chair while looking at the box, he was thinking about what was residing within it, and who could've sent it to him.

'Who has decided to give me this?' he wondered in his brain. 'Lilith? No. She could not have sent me such a big present... or could she?'

Breathing out for not being able to determine who was responsible for the delivery, he inquired to himself out loud: "Seriously, who could've sent me this?"

Out of nowhere, a voice spoke up from within the box, a voice he knew to who it belonged.

"Me, silly. Who else?"

As soon as the young human heard those words, Lilith personally came out of the package. And, not as he expected.

The succubus was dressed in a white fur trimmed red bra, with a matching mini-skirt and a hat; she also was wearing a pair of black high-heeled shoes, red-and-white striped stockings, and a black belt. Putting it simply, she was dressed as a sexy version of Santa.

John was left with his face completely red, eyes wide-open and mouth agape. Additionally, in a couple of seconds, having blood coming out of his nose, which he instantly covered.

Lilith made an effort to not laugh at his expression, instead she just snickered.

"I take it you are enjoying the view, huh?" she asked while slowly doing a spin around.

"Y-yes, I am." he was able to admit.

"However, your present is in the box. Just give me a minute."

The succubus then walked to the opened box and started searching its interior for his gift.

But, while she was doing that, John was able to see her white panties underneath her mini-skirt. And unknown to him, Lilith was entirely aware of him staring at her underwear, since she was doing it on purpose.

The poor human tried to look anywhere else or even close his eyes, but it was like he had no control.

She finally managed to find what she was looking for and stood up again.

"Okay, John, come here please." Lilith said, still having her back turned to him.

And without saying anything, the young Statley got up and went to her side.

When he got there, Lilith turned to face him and spoke as she handed him a strange bracelet: "Merry Christmas, John."

The bracelet looked like it was made of leather and scales combined, and it had a dark purple stone attached to it.

"Lilith, what kind of bracelet is this?" he curiously asked.

She replied: "That bracelet comes from the demon world. With it, you can now be as fast as a vampire; as agile as a werewolf; as tough as a golem; and half as strong as a titan."

John was awestruck with the information - He now could help out Lilith in her fights. She didn't have to face them on her own anymore, and he would no longer appear helpless.

He wrapped his arms around her, telling her: "You didn't have to do this, Lilith. But I really appreaciate it. Now, whenever there's someone causing trouble for you, you just let me know and I'll take care of it."

"I thank you for your concern, John. But I doubt it will be necessary for you to step in."

"I suppose we'll see in due time."

After the embrace was over, he went to try the bracelet.

"It is just my size." he gladly commented. "Thank you, Lilith."

"It was my pleasure." she then decided to talk about something else. "Do you remember the first time we spent christmas together?"

"I believe I do." the young Statley responded. "The first christmas eve we've spent together, it was great. You barely had any idea of what christmas was. But anyway, I had nothing to give you just as you had nothing for me in that year. However, you returning here, it was the best present I could've ever asked for."

"And you confessing your feelings for me was no disappointment either." the succubus added. "Not to forget, that was the first night we slept together in your bed. It truly was amazing."

"I think I also remember the eve after that one." John stated, grinning a little. "When you tried to make me a surprise dinner while I was out, shopping and getting you a rose for a present."

"Yes, I still haven't forgotten." she answered, a blush forming in her cheeks. "I tried to cook for you. But when I went to get your meal, it exploded, leaving my head all painted in black. It was like I had a coal for a head on my shoulders."

"That's true, but then I helped cleaning you up. To be honest, we even ended up showering together."

The memory made them both smile to each other.

Until a grumbling sound came from the succubus' stomach.

"I see you're getting hungry." said John, walking into the kitchen. "Well, that is time for me to take care of the food."

A while later, after having a nice and warm meal, and a nice conversation, the two decided to go to sleep.

John replaced his clothes for his sleepwear and placed the bracelet on a small table on his side of the bed after removing it.

Yet, Lilith simply decided to sleep still wearing clothes of a sexy Santa.

With the couple now in bed, another conversation began.

"Lilith." he began. "I know I haven't asked you this before, but what was that private talk you were having with Morrigan a few days ago?"

The succubus was taken by surprise for his question.

"I, uh..."

He placed a hand on her shoulder before telling her: "Look, if you don't want to talk about it, fine. I won't push you. We can forget what I asked."

"No, it's alright, John." Lilith quickly replied. "She said she wanted to know how I was doing. I thought she was just playing to be nice, so I told her to go away. She refused, saying that sisters shouldn't treat one another like that, and that she just wanted to speak with me. After being given a minute to consider, I consented."

"So, what did she tell you?"

"Morrigan told me that she wanted me to rejoin with her again, but she also told me that it was my decision." the succubus took a moment to release a sigh and resumed. "I told her that I didn't want to rejoin with her for two reasons: One, because I didn't want anything to do with her, more than I already have; And two, because I found love, a love I refused and still refuse to give up on."

"That was very nice of you, Lilith." John remarked with some glee.

"I'm glad to hear that." the demoness thanked. "But continuing... Although I didn't say Morrigan with who I had found that feeling, she knew without a doubt that I was referring to you. Still, she told me that she wasn't going to get in middle of us. And, if we were ever to go that far with our relationship, she would love to have a chance to meet her future niece, or nephew if it's a boy. And then she went away."

The young Statley gave her a bit of a surprised look: "Wow. It almost looks like she wants us go along with it and have a baby in our arms."

"Maybe that's what she wants." the succubus affirmed.

She then began to snuggle closer to her beloved human while he placed an arm around her, holding her.

As Lilith started to fall asleep, something more came to her mind: "Oh, now I remember, John."

"About what?"

"About that night in bed last week. Heck, you were a real beast. Are you sure you don't have the blood of a darkstalker in your veins?" she teased him.

With his face turning red, he responded: "No, I don't think so. I was born completely human. What made you bring that up?"

Leaning her face closer to his, the succubus clarified her reason: "Well, as I have told you before, succubi, like me and Morrigan are, simply saying, sex demons. We have the ability to cancel fertilization if we please. However, last week, I have not used that ability. Which means..."

"You have...?" John spoke with his eyes bugged out as he started to understand her.

"That is right, John. I have a baby growing inside of me. We are going to be parents!" Lilith quietly exclaimed in pure joy.

The young Statley had no idea of how to take those news. He didn't know how to react or what to say. If anything, anything at all... was by passing out in bed.

Lilith giggled at his expected reaction.

"Sleep well, John." she pleasantly whispered to his ear, laying her head on his collarbone. "Someday, we're going to be married."

And with those final words, Lilith joined John in dreamland, dreaming of the great future that was waiting to greet the both of them and, eventually, their soon-to-be-born child.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Once again, I tried making a story for christmas that wasn't too long or too short. I think I've done okay, despite being a little shorter than the previous.**

 **I'm considering doing in the future a third and, perhaps, even a fourth sequel before making christmas stories for other series. But, only time will tell when.**

 **I hope you guys and gals liked this second story for 'A Darkstalker's Christmas Eve'.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
